lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Quick Walkthrough of Side Quests in Chronological Order
DISC 1 Story Progression: Pass the events of Dillmoor. Source: Mysterious Woman (Athlum - Warrior's Honor Pub) Objective: Deliver letter to the yama in the entrance of the Robelia Castle ruins Reward: 100G |} Source: Baulson (Athlum - Warrior's Honor Pub) Objective: Save the boy in the caves. Reward: 500G, Baulson recruitable in Guild Note 1: Do this quest immediately or it will expire! Note 2: After the quest, you'll want to recruit Baulson and use him. |} Story Progression: Go to Celepaleis. Source: Apprentice Craftsman (Celapaleis - Amber Tavern) Objective: Follow the cave and use the Dig Spot on the right-hand side of the wall. Reward: 1,000G, Mr. Diggs Note: You must first talk to the Apprentice outside his shop in the street for the quest to activate. |} Story Progression: Pass the events at Blackdale. Source: Mage-Like Girl (Athlum - Town Square) Objective: Give her 500G Reward: Fresh Oil x3, Aerial Insecta Ale x3 Note: * Do not talk to her if you don't have enough money! * Must be done before entering The Aqueducts or you'll miss the quest chain |} Source: Mage-Like Girl (Celapaleis - Grants Way) Objective: Give her 1,000G Reward: Cureleaf x7, Relaxing Herb x7 Note: * Do not talk to her if you don't have enough money! * Must be done before entering The Aqueducts or you'll miss the quest chain |} Story Progression: Ivory Peaks must appear on the World Map. Source: Baron Nielsen (Celapaleis - Amber Tavern, 2nd Floor) Objective: Find Baron's Wife in Ivory Peaks near the giant painting and assist them in the small battle. Reward: Gaslin Copper x2, Natural Oil x3, 1,000G |} Source: Emma (Athlum - Warrior's Honor Pub) Objective: Escort Emma to Robelia Castle and defeat the Third Committee Soldier and the 2 Blackwings. Reward: 1,500G, Mano Salia Note: Do this BEFORE the Nest of Eagles story event or it will expire! |} Story Progression: Go to Elysion. Source: Mage-Like Girl (Elysion - Hendler) Objective: Give her 1,500 G Reward: Methone Explosive x4, Glowroot x4 Note: * Do not talk to her if you don't have enough money! * Must be done before entering The Aqueducts or you'll miss the quest chain |} Source: Gloomy Man (Elysion - The Heavenly Terrace Pub) Objective: Take the Secret Letter to Balterossa Reward: Jade Orb (Rush can now use Remedies) |} Source: Ambitious Merchant (Athlum - Warrior's Honor Pub) Objective: Escort the merchant through the cave to the Great Sand Sea. Reward: Gaslin Copper x6, Iron Ore x4, Jhana Alloy x2, Rough Spriggan Stone |} Story Progression: Go to Balterossa. Source: Jorgen (Balterossa Café Moondust) Objective: Find 3 items belonging to Jorgen and help him remember who he is. Reward: Stacked Attack Formation, Jorgen recruitable |} Source: Classy Man (Balterossa Café Moondust) Objective: Find Charlotte in Mojcado Castle; she is located in the Oath Section. Reward: Godstone of Love |} Source: Scaredy-Cat Magus (Balterossa Café Moondust) Objective: Go to desert and inspect the pillars in this order: C 4 B E A 1 Reward: Godstone of Souls Note: HERE is a map of the area for the pillars and the location of the boy after he wanders away. |} Source: Chief of Staff (Balterossa Castle) Objective: Defeat the army and Mantroskylo. Reward: 20000G Note: Speak with a soldier in the pub for the quest to become active. |} Source: Caedmon (Balterossa - Merchant's Lot, then Pub) Objective: Participate in the battle. Reward: Shamshir, 3000 G Notes: * You will have to speak with Caedmon a few times before he moves from the Lot to the Pub. * Recruit Caedmon, he is one of the best leaders to have. * This is the only quest on Disc 1 that is still available on Disc 2. |} Source: Archaeologist (Balterossa Café Moondust) Objective: Explore The Great Subterrane and disable the steles. You must first find the Divine Statue in one of the Treasure Chests before you can disable the steles. Once you disable all of them, you can use the teleporter and fight the boss. Reward: 2,500G, Honor of Determination, Vanguard Formation |} Source: Conspiracy Theory Nut (Balterossa Café Moondust) Objective: Defeat the boss in the Great Subterrane (same spot as the last quest) Reward: Rough Elven Stone, 2,000G |} Source: Priam (Royotia Castle) Objective: Find the Flame Guardian in Lavafender. Use the key and open the first silver gate to your right and follow it down. The Guardian is a small beam of light next to some bugs. Reward: Manoryll Salia |} Story Progression: Return from Sacred Lands Source: Baron Nielsen (Celapaleis - Amber Tavern) Objective: Find Gabriel in the cave and kill the enemies Reward: 2,000G, Opens Sword of Three Realms in Celapaleis |} Story Progression: Heroic Ramparts must appear on the World Map. Source: Grandma's Girl (Royotia - Pub) Objective: Find Milton in Lavafender and defeat the Bandits. Reward: Vys Salia |} Source: Paris (Balterossa Café Moondust) Objective: Find the Seer in the Tranquil Springs and defeat him. Reward: Bracelet of Grafting, 3,000G |} Source: White Sovani (Elysion - The Heavenly Terrace Pub) Objective: Link 4 qsiti in the main entrance and kill them to receive quest item. Reward: Shend Salia |} Source: Hannah (Balterossa Café Moondust) Objective: Find Hinnah in the Oath Section, assist her with the monsters, grab the key next to her, find her earing in the Phoenix Section and return it. Reward: 2,000G, Snowflake, Aes Salia Note: In some cases to make this quest available you need open not only Numor Mine and Mojcado Castle, but also Melphina. |} Source: Rhagoh (Celapaleis - Amber Tavern) Objective: Find the flowers in the back of Darken Forest and fight the monsters. Reward: 5,000G, Rhagoh recruitable Note: Recruit Rhagoh; you will need him for another quest later. |} Source: Dishonest-Looking Man (Baaluk - The Rift) Objective: Kill the Grand Beetle near the western exit in the Great Sand Sea. Reward: Ves Salia |} Source: Leshau (Baaluk - The Rift) Objective: Kill Validus in the Vale of the Gods. Reward: 30,000G, Leshau recruitable, "The Fallen" quest for Disc 2 |} Story Progression: Go to Melphina. Source: White Qsiti (Melphina - Babbling Brook Pub) Objective: Get the book deep within the Catacombs and defeat the Souleater. Reward: 2,500G, Picture of the Second Brigade |} Source: Pagus (Melphina - Babbling Brook Pub) Objective: Go to Royotia, speak with Sibal and assist him with defeating the Ancient Dragon. Reward: Manryn Salia, Maddox recruitable |} Source: Roberto (Palace of Melphina) Objective: Find the 3 broken (smoking) seals and defeat their guardians Reward: Azure Orb (Rush can now use Evocations) Note: To access quest At Hatred's End, pick the second option when speaking with Ophelia and Roberto after the quest. PC Only: You do NOT have to complete this quest to be eligible for the quest Things Unchangeable. |} Story Progression: Go to Ghor. Source: Blocter (Ghor - Den of Heroes) Objective: Win the 3 rounds of the tournament. Reward: 3,000G, Basic Customization, Tak Salia |} Source: White Yama (Ghor - Warrior Town) Objective: Find the yama's 6 treasures throughout Blackdale (there are three in each section). Reward: 4,000G, Aen Salia |} Story Progression: Participate in the meeting at Nagapur. Source: Mage-Like Girl (Nagapur - Flussbahn) Objective: Give her 6,000G Reward: Water of Eos x6, Bell Seedling x3, Young Bud x3 Note: * Do not talk to her if you don't have enough money! * Must be done before entering The Aqueducts or you'll miss the quest chain |} Source: Mage-Like Girl (Ghor - Warrior Town) Objective: Give her 4,000G Reward: Charm of Gliding Note: * Do not talk to her if you don't have enough money! * Must be done before entering The Aqueducts or you'll miss the quest chain |} Source: Kosmosfest Staff (Nagapur - Pub Drachenhauch) Objective: Find Sheryl, and escort her out of Crookfen. Reward: Javelin, 5,000G |} Source: Raphus (Royotia - The Firestone) Objective: Help Raphus get his treasure back. Steps: * See Rainn in Balterossa pub. * See Alyssa in Baaluk, pay 10,000G. * See Rainn again in Balterossa. * See Beauson in Elysion - Genaade District. * See Alyssa again in Baaluk, find the map near the guild entrance. * See Beauson again in Elysion to Receive Rough Irised Stone * See Alyssa to return Rough Irised Stone, she will refuse it and give you Ring of the Morning Calm. * Grab your reward from Raphus back at Royotia. Reward: Royotian Wine, Godstone of Wisdom |} Source: Old-Fashioned Woman (Nagapur - Pub Drachenhauch) Objective: Go to the bottom floor with all the land worms and have them all keep following you until the Treant looking monster appears Reward: Honor of Oath, Batwings Formation, Glenys recruitable in Nagapurs Guild Note: You'll need to recruit Glenys for the quests History's Boundary and The Desert's Legend. |} Source: Melodramatic Qsiti (Elysion - The Heavenly Terrace) Objective: Bring the Holy Chalice to him from Melphina. You must speak with a series of four people in the town. Reward: 25G, Darien recruitable |} Source: Roberto (Melphina Castle) Objective: Find the soldiers in The Fourth Path and defeat the miniboss. Reward: 4,800G Note 1: Speak with a soldier in the Pub to get the quest active. Note 2: To access quest At Hatred's End, pick the second option when speaking with Ophelia and Roberto after the quest. |} Story Progression: Participate in the battle at Nest of Eagles. Source: Roberto (Palace of Melphina) Objective: Assist in the battle and defeat the enemies. Reward: 7,000G Note: To access quest At Hatred's End, pick the second option when speaking with Ophelia and Roberto after the quest. |} Source: Ophelia (Melphina - Pub) Objective: Find Nordis and Azelle in Numor Mines. Reward: Ophelia's Sword Note: Must have chosen the second option (side with Ophelia) on all three of Roberto's quests (The Broken Seal, The Disappearing Knights and The Reviving Legend). |} Source: Caedmon (Balterossa - Merchant's Lot and Pub) Objective: Participate in another battle for the Falcons. Reward: Premier Bracelet, 8,000G Note: Must speak with Caedmon a few times (red bubbles) before he moves to the Pub. |} Source: Flame Guardian (Through Royotia Castle) Objective: Defeat Vespalia. Reward: Pivasalia |} Story Progression: Complete Disc 1 DISC 2 Source: Allan (Royotia - Pub) Objective: Assist Allan in catching and defeating the wannabies (Tip: Use Timeshift to chase them down) Reward: Force Field Formation, Allan recruitable |} Source: Bossy Man (Balterossa - Café Moondust) Objective: Go to Flaumello Tower and set the godstones in the pedestals. Reward: Claw's Grasp Formation, Intermediate Customization Note: Must have the three Godstones (earned from For Love the Bell Tolls, The Silent Soul, and Emotions) to do this. NOTE Glenys leader MUST be recruited, she can be found in Nagapur |} Source: Charlotte (Balterossa - Café Moondust) Objective: Talk with the King in Royotia and go to Lavafender for 2 battles. Reward: Rough Goblin Stone, Rough Mermaid Stone, Rough Leprechaun Stone, Rough Troll Stone, 20,000G, Paris recruitable |} Source: The Rift Owner (Baaluk - The Rift) Objective: Kill all of the bugs Reward: Empty Aerial Insecta Shell, 10,000G, Flail Formation |} Source: Oswald (Nagapur - Nordenalm) Objective: Defeat the slave traders Reward: Linen Belt, 5,000G Note: Must speak with a little boy in town to activate the quest bubble for Oswald. |} Source: Scientist (Melphina - The Babbling Brook) Objective: Go to Yvalock's Nest and collect three set of ingredients. Rewards: 400G (part 1); 800G (part 2); 6,000G, Divine Elixir (part 3) |} Story Progress: Pass the events of Fornstrand. Source: Caedmon (Balterossa - Café Moondust) Objective: Defeat the enemy Reward: Wishing Coin, 30,000G; opens Sword of Three Realms in Elysion |} Source: Old Lady Who Knows Emmy & Emmy (Athlum - Warrior's Honor) Objective: Defeat Yerva. Reward: Superior Targe; opens Ring of the Labyrinth in Athlum Note: Hire Jager; you'll need him for the quest UFO!?. |} Source: Rhagoh (Celapaleis - Amber Tavern) Objective: Find Kate in Robelia's basement Reward: Ruby Crystal x2, Emerald Crystal x2, 5000G, Kate recruitable |} Source: Kosmosfest Staff (Nagapur - Pub Drachenhauch) Objective: Defeat all of the monsters Reward: Sapphire Crystal x2, Snowy Crystal x2, 5,000G, Sheryl recruitable |} Story Progression: Activate the Remnant Locator. Source: Marina's Messenger (Athlum - Warrior's Honor) Objective: Defeat Namul Niram Reward: Remnant-binding tablet, Namul Niram summon Notes: * Take the second lift on the right when you enter the mines, then head to the same area you went to during the story section on Disc 1. * Important: DO NOT use the Tablet to transform the Remnant Dead Heart (in Darken Forest) or you will not be able to do the quest Hearts! |} Story Progression: Pass the 6 Bases battles. NOTE: Make sure to talk with the Duke of Ghor before and after EVERY base battle!!! (Note on the note: He might repeat himself between the battles, but it doesn't matter what he says, just make sure you talk with him. Also, the bubbles will be white, not red like we're used to.) Source: Jager (Nagapur - Pub Drachenhauch) Objective: Beat up the Lob Omen 4 times in Wyrmskeep in random battles. Reward: Lob Omen summon, Divine Metal x3, 10,000G Note: Link a few mobs together for him to show up. |} Source: Yuniver (Melphina - The Babbling Brook) Objective: Find all the magick seals in The First Path and defeat the monsters; one near the middle, the other 2 in eastern part. Then head to the Final Fortress for another fight. Reward: Amethyst Orb (Rush can now use Psoinics), Yuniver recruitable |} Story Progression: Pass the events at Koenigsdorf. Source: Nora (Melphina - Babbling Brook) Objective: Win the battle Reward: Ruby Solitaire, Emerald Solitaire, Sapphire Solitaire, Ivory Solitaire, 12,800G; opens Ring of the Labyrinth in Elysion |} Story Progression: Pass the events at Darken Forest '' Note: DO NOT take the Dead Heart remnant from the forest.'' Source: Duke of Ghor (Ghor Castle) Objective: Join the Duke and head into Numor Mines to find the Third Committee. * Enter the first door and take the elevator down to Large-Scale Mining Zone. * Walk north to teleport to Excavation Area. * Walk south, kill the Greater Demon and shortly after you get teleported to northern side of the Excavation Area. * Head south and then west, teleport to Large-Scale Mining Zone. * Go north, ignore the small paths on your left side, follow path towards south, teleport to northwest side of Large-scale Mining Zone. * Head south and ride the elevator up, you're now at the sword. Very easy fight ahead. Reward: Trap Formula, Duke of Ghor recruitible Note 1: Speak with a messenger in the pub to activate the quest. Note 2: This is the quest for which you needed to speak with him between each base battle. |} Source: Haruko (Elysion - The Heavenly Terrace) Objective: Find the Dead Heart in Darken Forest and participate in two battles. Reward: Dead Heart, 7,500G, Haruko recruitable Note: The following steps are needed before the quest will activate: * Talk to her in Elysion Pub. * Talk to her in Melphina Pub. * Talk to her in Celapaleis Pub. * Talk to her in Athlum Pub. * Talk to her in Nagapur Pub. * Talk to her again in Celapaleis Pub. |} Source: Wyngale (Baaluk - The Rift) Objective: Defeat The Fallen (must be done in less than 10 turns) Reward: 250,000G, Breath of the Omnipotent, Alabaster Orb (Rush can now use Wards), Wyngale recruitable Note: DO NOT enter Undelwalt or this quest will disappear!!! |} Story Progression: Go to Undelwalt. Source: Mage-Like Girl (Undelwalt - Gefyri) Objective: Give her 20,000G Reward: Prismic Ring Note: Do not talk to her if you don't have enough money! |} Source: Mage-Like Girl (Balterossa - Merchant's Lot) Objective: Give her 8,000G Reward: Roseraphim Bracelet Note: Do not talk to her if you don't have enough money! |} Source: Mage-Like Girl (Royotia - Byon Sector) Objective: Give her 12,000G Reward: Crimson Ore x3 Note: Do not talk to her if you don't have enough money! |} Source: Mage-Like Girl (Melphina - Cobalt Plaza) Objective: Give her 20,000G Reward: Verge of Victory Note: Do not talk to her if you don't have enough money! |} Source: Mage-Like Girl (Baaluk - Grentze Commune) Objective: Give her 18,000G Reward: Amber Orb (Rush can now use Hexes), Khrynia recruitable Note: Do not talk to her if you don't have enough money! |} Story Progression: Pass the events at Undelwalt. Source: David's Messenger (Athlum - Warrior's Honor) Objective: Defeat Dharma. Reward: Pyramid Formation upgrade, Vermillion Cameo |} Source: Loki (Athlum - Warrior's Honor) Objective: Find the flower on Mt. Vackel, defeat the Welkin Dragon Reward: Hurricane Formation upgrade Note: Must speak with Loki three times (red bubbles) and then speak with Reya in the Town Square for the quest to activate. |} Story Progress: After the battle at Holy Plain Source: Glenys (Undelwalt - The Blessed Chime) Objective: Spend 450,000G * Head into guild and buy Snakebite Formation for 50,000G * Head into Gefyri and buy Shard Formula for 80,000G * Head into Pub upstairs and buy Finsternis for 120,000G * Head into Castellum and buy Spear of Origin for 200,000G Reward: Spear of Origin, Arch Formation |} Source: Mysterious Woman (Athlum - Warrior's Honor) Objective: Listen to her story. Reward: 1,000,000 G, Dream's Edge |} Category:Quests